Bitting the Strawberry
by RamecupMiso
Summary: B-day request for kiykiyo Set in the Rosario plus Strawberry world where one night Byakuya pays Ichigo a visit at night  and the two express there love for one another   Mainly lemon but there is some plot if you squint hard enough


So this is a b-day request for kiykiyo. Happy Birthday kiykiyo I am so so so sorry that it's late so please accept this as not only a b-day request, but also gift for the holidays. This takes place not too longer after the last chapter of R+S

Note Unbetaed version because it is the holidays.

~/~

It was midnight and Ichigo was still awake lying on his bed in his boxers, and his mind reeling from the past week and its events, to be honest he did want to spend some alone time with Byakuya and get to know him better. To Ichigo Byakuya was like a book wrapped in a mystery, yet the others just had to tag along with him and Byakuya and then there was Kira sure he was nice but he was odd at times. Ichigo was brought out of his musing when there was a sound tapping on his window.

'Should I go and see or should I stay in bed.' Ichigo thought to himself, turning over to see his window he nearly fell out of bed. There was Byakuya sitting on a tree branch tapping his window like this was something he did everyday. So Ichigo walked over to open the window and let Byakuya in his room.

"Hi Byakuya." Ichigo said feeling comfortable enough to stay in his boxers and not bothering to cover up.

"Hello Ichigo, may I ask why are you up so late?"

"I just couldn't fall asleep. But the real question is why were you tapping at my window?" Ichigo smirked.

"Well… I was hoping…." Byakuya was acting nervous this wasn't like him at all. Even in his human form Byakuya was strong and knew what he wanted. Ichigo reached over to the cross that hung around Byakuya's neck and yanked it off, letting it hit the floor. Then Byakuya's transformation happened as it usually does the gold aura circling him, his fangs appearing, and as all ways Ichigo was in awe because of it.

"You called me out because?"

"Because you were unsure of yourself, unsure of what to say and how to act and that is not the Byakuya I know." Byakuya blinked, and let Ichigo continue, "See the Byakuya I know is strong and sure of himself, he would never hesitate when talking to me or about what you want."

"You are correct, I guess at the moment I was more human then anything else."

"So what were you hoping?" Ichigo was egging Byakuya on.

"I was hoping that you would want me in the same way I want you. Mind, body, and soul." Byakuya spoke in a whisper.

"You don't have to ask." Ichigo said walking up to Byakuya to kiss him on the lips having to stand on his toes to do so. Byakuya pulled Ichigo closer to him basking in the taste of Ichigo. Yes his blood was sweet but his lips tasted just as sweet, the sweetness the came from purity.

"I want you to know that once we start I won't stop, I will have you mind body and soul." Byakuya spoke into Ichigo's ear giving it a soft bite causing Ichigo to moan.

'There it is.' Ichigo thought to him as best he could there was the Byakuya he knew and loved, right from the moment he met him in the jazz club. But in all honesty that was the last thing on Ichigo's mind at the moment right now he had his vampire in his room and here he was half naked while Byakuya was still fully clothed, and uke or not Ichigo was not going to allow this.

"Clothes take'm off." Ichigo whispered huskily into Byakuya's ear giving it a soft kitty lick and then went to sit on his bed looking all sexy and ukeish. Who was Byakuya to deny Ichigo anything, if Ichigo wanted him naked the he would be naked. Byakuya stripped out of his clothes in record speed and all Ichigo could do was stare at the glory that was Byakuya's body, well defined but not overly bulky, cream colored skin and Ichigo brown eyes trailed down to Byakuya's other assets which were impressive. His cock was all ready hard and dripping pre-cum from the tip, and the more Ichigo looked the redder he got.

"What about you?" Byakuya asked in a whisper.

"…"

"Your boxers." Byakuya pointed to the not so small bulge in Ichigo's boxers.

"Right." Ichigo hurried out of his boxers and as he bent over he felt his prefect ass being groped. Not that he minded at all because it was Byakuya doing the groping and not those other demons. "Comfy?" Ichigo asked Byakuya because his ass was still being groped even though he was how standing.

"Very, they fit right into my hands like they were made just for me." Byakuya gave each cheek an extra squeeze for good measure and then pulled his uke into his lap. Ichigo could feel the hard cock pressing up against his tight entrance. Byakuya knew what had to be done next and he would assume going by yaoi manga's that Urahara had in his besetment for some odd reason that preparation might be painful. So a good way to distract someone from pain is to give the one they love overriding pleasure. Byakuya regrettably let go of Ichigo ass cheeks to turn him around and kiss him deeply while his hand went to pump Ichigo making sure to cover his hand well with cum causing Ichigo to moan into the kiss. They two needed to pull away because for some odd reason breathing was important. The two were still connected by the stand of salvia on each other's lips, but this wasn't enough for Ichigo who leaned over to kiss at Byakuya's neck and moaned at the friction of two cocks against each other. Byakuya moved his cum covered hand around to Ichigo's entrance and carefully inserted a finger causing Ichigo to gaps out in slight pain because of the finger being inserted.

"Hush Ichigo it will be better I promise." Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear, gives it a lick, and then went down to this neck to nibble on and finally his nipples. Ichigo moaned out loudly when not only was a finger inserted, but his left nipple was being sucked upon and just as the third finger entered him his right nipple received the same treatment as its very hard twin. Byakuya's fingers had bumped something inside of Ichigo that made the berry call out his name very loudly. With a smirk Byakuya knew that he had found the prostate, and all Ichigo would need would be a few more thrust from his fingers and he would be ready to have mind body and soul.

Ichigo was a moaning mess, the fingers up his tight (not so much thanks to a vampire named Byakuya) ass, the nibbling and sucking that his body endured and most of all the sweet spot inside of him all of it felt so good. His mind was on a high his body felt so damn good and in his soul he felt amazing, was this what Byakuya meant mind body and soul did Byakuya feel the same.

"I do Ichigo I feel the same as you do right now." Byakuya told Ichigo removing his fingers from Ichigo's ass and lining himself up with said ass. "By doing his we are mates and we will be one we will know how the other feels at all times." And in a instant Byakuya thrust into Ichigo causing Ichigo to cling to him. Byakuya could feel the pain and held his mate close whispering loving words to him and pumping his erection.

"P-please move." Ichigo asked hotly. Byakuya nodded and began to move, it only took three tries before Byakuya hit Ichigo's prostate. Soon Ichigo is moaning loudly and clinging to Byakuya like there is no tomorrow. "C-c-close. So damn close." Ichigo pants out.

"I know." Byakuya leans over to Ichigo's neck and bites down hard causing Ichigo to cum. The cum splatters onto the two males stomachs and Ichigo hole clenches around Byakuya's cock and Byakuya cum's as well, deep inside Ichigo and still not letting go the berry's neck. Once Byakuya is sure he is done he lets for of Ichigo's neck and lies them both on the bed. "Now you are mine and I am yours."

"Byakuya"

"Ichigo"

"Byakuya"

"Ichigo"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

~/~

Done once again I am sorry that it took so long I kept writing and rewriting cause I wasn't happy with it. That and I am just a bit stressed but that's school waiting for marks and stuff. Anyway I hope you like it kiykiyo and I will be updating R+S soon cause I now know where to go.

Side note: I am not sure if everyone will get there chance to do the uke.

I am happy with this really I am and I hope you the readers like it to. Please do not flame me. That's all I ask no flames

Side Side note: this will be betaed after the holidays are over and it might get tweeked if kiykiyo thinks that it needs to be done.


End file.
